A Long Way Back to Japan
by Malehkia
Summary: Kyoya Ootori hadn't seen his true love, Tamaki Suoh, in two years. After a huge fight during their college years, Tamaki had moved back to France and moved on with his life. But Kyoya never moved on. Now, Kyoya is searching the world for a chance to apologize and get Tamaki back. Tamaki/Kyoya. Yaoi. Whatever you want to call it. For a friend. Prolouge up.
1. Prolouge

**Hello All! This is a present for a friend of mine, and I hope you all enjoy it too. It is a pairing between Tamaki and Kyoya, so if you don't like it, don't read it. This chapter is short, cause it's only a prolouge... Please don't flame, though constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks, Malehkia. **

**Oh yeah. Here's the only disclaimer you will get. _I don't own Ouran. I don't own any canon characters you see in here. All I own is a Haruhi Cosplay and a Hikaru sculpture my friend made. _  
**

* * *

Kyoya Ootori's eyes opened, and a blurry picture appeared before him. A blur of yellow and brown started to focus in front of him, and at a point, stopped, still slightly blurred. Reaching his arm over to the bedside table, Kyoya groped around for his glasses. Finding the cold, hard crystal glass of the lenses, his fingers gripped the visual aids and brought them to his face. Situating them just right, he blinked his eyes a few times, his view of the yellow and brown became Tamaki's hair and the teddy bears on his best friend's, no, boyfriend's pyjamas.

Tamaki rolled over towards him, the blonde man's smile now facing Kyoya's own soft smile. Kyoya's arms slowly encircled Tamaki's large frame. As the blonde's striking violet eyes fluttered open, Kyoyanched his own face closer, and once the purple orbs were fully exposed, he placed his lips upon the taller boy's smile. The kiss was short and filled with love, a tender meeting of two people. As they broke the too short kiss, Tamaki let out a uncharacteristic sigh. Sitting up, the blonde spoke: "Kyoya, This won't change anything, will it?"

Kyoya baffled by his beloved's naive question. But Kyoya answered nonetheless. "Tamaki, we will always be best friends, a physical relationship between us could never change that." He offered a comforting smile, and then became the businessman again. "Tamaki, no one can know about us though, no one will understand." At this statement, Tamaki reached over towards Kyoya, outstretching his hand.

"B-b-but why? Why would we keep this a secret?" Tamaki said, hurt by his love's harsh words. Kyoya grabbed Tamaki's outstretched hand, and pulled it towards his chest. "Tamaki, think about it. What would happen to our families if news of this spread around? They would be ruined, and we would be disowned. That wouldn't help anyone." At this point, tears were running down Tamaki's cheeks. Kyoya reached to wipe one away, but pain blossomed in his hand as it neared Tamaki's cheek.

Kyoya came to the realization Tamaki had slapped it way, and was surprised by this, as well as the outburst that followed. "You only think of your reputation!" Tamaki shouted, his voice growing louder with each sentence. "Love doesn't matter to you, it never has. Kyoya, how can you expect us to..." Tamaki broke off from his rant here, and sighed, distraught. In a much quieter voice, he continued speaking. "How can you expect us to be together when all you can think about is your stupid reputation. This can't work, not when your mindset is like this. I'm sorry, Ootori-san." With the last sentence, Tamaki was in the doorframe, all of his things in his hand. The last sentence was barley spoken, "Goodbye, mon amour."

* * *

**Heres the translation for "Mon Amour" if you don't speak french. It means "My Love"**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N at the end.**  
**A Long Way Back to Japan (ch 1)**  
Two years. It had been two entire years since Kyoya had last seen Tamaki on that fateful morning. He should have moved on by now. It was ridiculous, he, an Ootori, shouldn't still have lingering feelings for this man who left him so long ago. And yet, Kyoya would never forget his love for his best friend, no matter how hard he tried. Kyoya only wished to see the Suoh heir once more, before laying his feelings to rest. The problem was that Tamaki was no longer living in Japan. Kyoya had stopped keeping tabs on him for about a month after their breakup, and in that month, Tamaki had disappeared.  
Kyoya had his suspicions, of course, of where Tamaki was located, but he was too afraid to search for his lost lover. Tamaki was likely in America with Haruhi, and yet, Kyoya couldn't bring himself to ask his friend, the female host, if she had any idea where Tamaki was. The other place Tamaki could be living would be in France, his home country, possibly with his mother, but Kyoya was wary of what he would run into if he tried to get her contact information.  
Another problem with searching for Tamaki would be Kyoya's own family. Although technically Kyoya owned the Ootori Group stock-wise, his father still made the descisions for the company. And after two years of watching his youngest mope, he decided to step in. About a month ago, the senior Ootori had called Kyoya into his office, and announced that Kyoya would be engaged to the heiress of the Honda car empire, Ayame. Kyoya took this news with surprising calmness, but in his mind, he was already plotting to get out of it. Ayame, though a very sweet girl, was not someone Kyoya wanted to come home to every evening. There was only one person who could fill that place for Kyoya, and he, as aforementioned, had dissappeared.

-(this is a line)-(his name is berry)-

Kyoya was on the phone with Haruhi, and was speaking quite rapidly. After a few moments of hearing Kyoya's urgent questions, Haruhi spoke, well, shouted to her friend. "Kyoya. Kyoya, listen to me. I know where Tamaki is, but you won't be very happy." This got Kyoya to pause for a second. Haruhi knew of her senpais' relationship, and she also knew that Kyoya was still pining after Tamaki. But what would make her say that he wouldn't be happy with her response?  
Kyoya spoke slowly now, worried. "Haruhi, tell me where he is and what is wrong." Then, with more urgency, "Is Tamaki ok? He isn't in the hospital is he? It isn't my fault is it?" Kyoya could hear a short bark of laughter, and Haruhi replied. "No, he isn't in the hospital, senpai. He's in Nantes, France. And I think you should see for yourself how he is coping with the breakup."  
Haruhi was worried about Kyoya's reaction to Tamaki's moving on, but she knew Kyoya wouldn't want to hear it from her. No, he would just have to see for himself. And yet, Haruhi felt Kyoya would have a hard time dealing with the reality of Tamaki's new life. She almost wanted to go with him to make sure he didn't do anything drastic, but she knew that even if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop the shadow king's revenge. She was worried, but her worrying wouldn't help anything. So she told him Tamaki's address, said goodbye, and put the phone in it's cradle. She sighed, and hoped for the best, though she knew that when Kyoya met Marie, he would jump to the worst possible conclusion, and Tamaki would be in for a wild ride.

* * *

**A/N:Hey readers! This is the first actual chapter, since the last one was a prolouge. Hope you all enjoy it, and I'm sorry to leave you hanging, but the original character, Marie, introduced at the end of the chapter won't be back for another few chapters after this, as the next chapter will be Kyoya trying to get to France. So to pass the time, whoever figures out and reviews wtih who Marie is and what the worst possible conclusion is will get a virtual cookie and a one-shot dedicated to them. (One quick clue... Marie is quite a bit younger than Tamaki.) Ok, thanks for reading, and remember to reccommend this to friends and review if you want to. I will try to respond to all of the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back! No one guessed correctly, but heres a glimpse into Tamaki's life in France**

Tamaki smiled down at Marie, who, in turn was grinning up at him. The three year old raised her arms, her head tilted, the universal sign for "Pick me up!" Grabbing the child from under her arms, Tamaki picked her up and spun her 'round, reminiscent of his days as host club King. Then, he held the child close to him, and whispered into her ear, "Guess what today is!" in a singsong voice.

The little girl grinned even bigger and whispered loudly into his ear, "Today's my birfdee! I'm tree!" Tamaki laughed at her childish accent, and lifted her above his head, and made a show of looking her over. "Yes, you definitely are a tree! Tall and skinny, with a big head." Marie giggled at Tamaki's statement, then responded in a way only toddlers could. "Not tree, twee! I'm tree years old! I'm a person, not a plant." Tamaki set her down and ruffled her chin length hair. "Of course you are May-may, I never said you were a plant."

More shenanigans ensued, and soon enough, the two were seated at a small round dining table, along with a tall blonde woman. "So," Anne-Sophie spoke, "How was my little girl's third birthday? Did you make it fun for her Tamaki?" Tamaki smiled at the older female in the room, and then looked at his baby sister in expectation. "Momma! We went to the zoo and saw the flamingigos! Tey were fink! Dat's my faforit color!" Anne-Sofie's eyes lit up. "Oh baby girl, thats great!" She leaned across the table and ruffled the little girl's hair.

Looking up at her eldest, she asked him about what he wanted for his birthday, which was in less than a month, and he replied with a quiet, muttered "Kyoya." His eyes saddened and he put his face in his hands. His mother smiled sadly at him and rubbed circles on his back. She had tried to talk to him about his lost boyfriend, but he would just shut down, and hide in his room for days.

If the host club were there, they would have passed it off as another one of Tamaki's emo moments, but Anne-Sophie, having had fourteen years prior experience with those, knew it was different. He wasn't just upset, he was heartbroken and barely functioned. The only way to get him out of it was to have his little sister cheer him up, and that didn't always work. Sometimes, Anne-Sophie just had to wait it out, and it hurt her to see her son like that.

This time, Marie had noticed that Tamaki was upset, and so she toddled over to the chair he was sitting in, and hopped up into his lap, looking up at him, her bottom lip sticking out as she empathized with him. "Brother, why is you sad? Don't cry, I wub you." She hugged him, and he looked up from his hands, tears running down his face. He wrapped an arm around her and hugged her back, smiling slightly. "Oh Marie," He said, "Don't ever get your heart broken, it's the worst experience in the world." Sighing, he pulled her off his lap and got up, and gave his mother a kiss on the forehead, before wandering off to his room.

Marie looked up at Anne-Sophie, and asked her mother why Tamaki was sad. Anne-Sophie looked at her daughter and told her that Tamaki was sad because he misses someone. Immediately, Marie cried out "Daddy!" as a guess to whom Tamaki missed. Anne-Sophie shook her head. "No, miss Marie, not your daddy, he talks on the phone with him all the time. Remember that book about the two princes that we read last week?" Marie nodded and looked at her mother inquisitively. "Well Tamaki was like those princes, he had a boyfriend, but he had to go away. So now Tamaki misses him." That was the most simplistic way for her to explain the situation, and she didn't have very much information herself, as Tamaki refused to talk about it.

Marie then asked, because she was an inquisitive three year old, where her daddy was. Yuzuru Suoh was in Japan, managing the Suoh Company, and since Shizue had died four years ago, came to visit Anne-Sophie soon after. They had concieved Marie, and Yuzuru came back every few months to check on her. When Tamaki moved back to France, Yuzuru came less, but still visited when he could. In fact, Yuzuru was on his way to surprise Marie now for her birthday, and sure enough, when Anne-Sophie was about to tell Marie that he was in Japan, he rang the doorbell. "I wanna get it!" Marie exclaimed, and ran to the door. Opening it, she looked up at him, and called out, "Daddy's here!" Tamaki soon emerged from his room, and the family reunion ensued.


	4. Chapter 3

All right! Another Update. This one is for the friend who I am writing this for's birthday. So, I hope you all enjoy!

Kyoya had everything lined up. The plane ticket was bought, he was traveling from Haneda Domestic Airport in Tokyo, Japan to Nantes Atlantique Airport in Nantes, France. It would be a short drive in the rental car from there to Tamaki's address in Saint-Sebastien-sur-Loire. Kyoya also had rented a house in the area for a few months so that the two could get back on track before Kyoya invaded Tamaki's home. Now, the only thing left to do was to break the news to his father and Ayame.

Kyoya was nervous as he walked into Yoshio's office. The young secretary, a new one that Kyoya hadn't met yet, spoke without looking up. "Do you have an appointment with Mr. Ootori?" Kyoya told her that no, he did not have an appointment with his father, and he didn't have time to make one. "I am not only his son, but the primary shareholder of Ootori Medical. Please inform him of my arrival." The boy looked up at Kyoya, then looked down at his computer again. "I don't believe you. I'll ask you again, do you have an appointment?"

At this point, Kyoya was annoyed, and so he slammed his hands on the secretary's desk. "Oh yes, mister big shot secretary. I could have you out of a job in a heartbeat. Don't test me boy." The secretary looked at Kyoya warily, and rolled his eyes. "Mm-hmm. Make an appointment and we might get you in within the next year. Mr. Ootori is a very busy man."

Kyoya was livid, the secretary was being completely unreasonable, and so he walked away from the desk, and to the door to his father's office. Knocking three times, he waited a few seconds, peeked into the window, and seeing that no one but his father was there, pulled out his keychain. Shuffling through the multiple color coded keys, Kyoya found the right one, a black key with red stripes, and inserted it into the door.

Opening the door, and ignoring the idiotic secretary's protests, Kyoya walked into his father's office, a confident smile on his face, though on the inside, he was terrified. "Hello father." Kyoya's voice was unwavering and strong.

"Oh, hello Kyoya, sit down, what is going on?" Mr. Ootori spoke, ready to discuss whatever was on his son's mind. Mr. Ootori hoped it would be wedding plans, and so it was, but Kyoya's plan was to call off the wedding.

"Father, I have been thinking about this for a few months now, and honestly, I cannot marry Ayame. She is a sweet girl, but I cannot see myself living the rest of my life with her. The only one I can see living the rest of my life with, in fact, is Tamaki Suoh. So I am breaking off the engagement and going to find him. I already have a general location. So, father, I am here to tell you goodbye for now." Kyoya stood up from his seat in the office, and turned to leave.

"Wait Kyoya, Is this what you really want?" Mr. Ootori asked his youngest son. Kyoya responded affirmativly, and Mr. Ootori spoke again. "Well, you have already accomplished so much for one so young. Go ahead and find your Tamaki, I give you my blessing."


End file.
